A monograph, "Infectious Disease: Simulation and Vaccination Strategies," is proposed. This reorganization would make available in a single document the results of studies by the investigators, extending over two decades. This information previously has been published in a variety of journals; the spread of the information makes it inconvenient for use in the teaching of the epidemiology of infectious diseases. The monograph should provide a valuable library aid as well as enabling other investigators to generate simulation routines of a similar or related nature. An attempt will be made to divide each chapter into two parts. One would be aimed at an audience similar to the readership of the American Journal of Epidemiology. The other part of each chapter would discuss simulation algorithms and techniques in greater depth. This monograph should be useful to research epidemiologists interested in infectious diseases, to public health officers concerned with vaccination strategies, to students in epidemiology, and to computer scientists and medical informatics specialists interested in applications of Monte Carlo simulation techniques. The primary consumers of such a monograph would be biomedical libraries. A number of additional copies might be purchased by individual research workers and University professors. Current estimate of number of copies desired is about 1,000.